


The Goings on of Water and Light

by Sanctioned_Chaos



Category: Brave 10
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Male Slash, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctioned_Chaos/pseuds/Sanctioned_Chaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saizo isn't too pleased with Rokuro's latest "actions" and the slender page never saw it coming. Or did he? Contains Lemon and Slash. Posting this for a close friend of mine (Love you Gypsy) she doesn't have an account and would like to get the uncensored version of this to appreciative eyes. If it's bad, too bad. Reviews are appreciated, she'd like to know what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goings on of Water and Light

**Author's Note:**

> She would like to say she thinks she made some mistakes, I beta'd it but I doubt I didn't miss anything, so if there are mistakes, just ignore them or put it in a review. The both of us will strive to correct them. This doesn't count if you say the whole work was a mistake. I see you, you trolls. No characters belong to us, only plot. Money is not made off of the posting of this work of fiction. Also, the names might be spelled differently, but only by a letter or so, don't let it affect the reading experience. It might not be the best, but bear with us.

Rokuro walks ahead of him by only a few steps, so when the door closes right behind Saizo, it’s not that hard to throw the ninja ahead of him against a nearby wall. The Water Ninja grunts, no doubt from how hard he hit the wall and the surprise of it. Saizo just waits until he’s finished overcoming his shock. Finally, it seemed like forever, Rokuro looks up, his own piercing gaze meeting Rokuro’s confused one. 

“Saizo-san, what is the meaning of this?” The other ninja asks, trying to break Saizo’s grip on his wrists.

He can’t. They both know Saizo’s far stronger when he wants to be.

“I saw it, Rokuro-san. The way you rubbed up against Jinpachi, earlier. As if he’s the one making you moan and screech like a cat in heat at night.” Saizo’s hold on the ninja tightened, pushing him up further against the wall. 

Rokuro held back any response, the only sounds he made were quiet, but Saizo still heard them. Panting. He was panting underneath him. If he wasn’t as mad as he was, he would have taken the violet-eyed ninja right there. 

“I saw how you smiled coyly at that old man, maybe if it had been anyone but him he would have blushed and pushed it aside. But no, all he did was smirk and start groping you. I saw that, too. You tried not to show it, but you were blushing and practically grinding against him.”

Silence. 

“How very unlike you.”

This time the subdued ninja decided to grace him with a retort.

“And how would you know what is me and what isn’t?” Rokuro bit back, his one eye challenging him.

“Oh please.” Saizo scoffed back at him. 

Rokuro only looked more rebellious before moaning slightly when his captor pushed his body against his own. Saizo smirked.

“I know you like it when I push up against you like this.”

The man beneath him looked to be in pain, but the Iga ninja knew better. Rokuro’s body was extremely sensitive, so any sensations he was feeling were all from pleasure. It was his own fault he wasn’t admitting to himself of that fact.

“I know you like to feel the way my muscles move. And that, while you pretend to be hating this, every single part of your body is aching to give in to me.”

Rokuro bit his lips, an attempt at not making a sound. Saizo moved closer, until he knew the sensations of his breath could be felt by Rokuro’s ear.

“Just. Give. In.” 

The water ninja groaned lightly, his body shaking almost imperceptibly. He just needed one more push. If Rokuro could see Saizo’s smirk and how wide it grew in that instance, he would have been terrified, even shaking in his boots. Not that he wasn’t already. Kirigakure Saizo took one moment to imagine how absolutely satisfying that night was going to be after Rokuro submitted, and taking another moment just to further frighten the ninja beneath him, that’s when he made his final move. Pushing against Rokuro even harder, slightly rolling his body to drive the man to the brink, then opening his mouth, Saizo sunk his teeth into his lover’s ear. A move he knew, would push him over the edge. The Iga ninja smiled at the exact same moment Rokuro let loose a feral growl. 

Saizo opened his mouth, the ninja’s ear sliding out easily, before said ninja tackled the other onto the floor. He grunted once at the impact of both their bodies on the mat, but Saizo’s attention was solely on the ninja in front of him. 

“I told you.” He said, grabbing Rokuro’s hips, and flipping them over, so he was above him again, in one fluid motion.

Saizo reached underneath the hakama of his fellow brave, his hands knowing their way against the ninja’s smooth, pale skin. Rokuro inhaled suddenly, his body arching up against Saizo’s when he felt the Iga’s calloused hand slowly make it’s way up his legs. 

“Be a good little page and take off your clothes, now would you? Your real master wants to make you feel really good. Maybe then, you’ll stop trying to seek pleasure from others, behind his back.” Saizo smiled as Rokuro blushed, his pale skin taking on a cherry blossom tint, but the Unno twin obeyed, anyway. 

Now, it would be much easier for them to pleasure each other once the uke opened his legs for his seme. The Iga ninja chuckled at his thought, knowing full well his deep laughter would reverberate against Rokuro’s body, with their proximity. His clothes lay forgotten in the corner of the room they had been precariously thrown. 

“There, isn’t that better? I can touch you properly now, Rokuro-san.”

“H-hai, Master.” The ninja’s breath hitched as Saizo’s hand reached their destination.

With one hand on Rokuro’s hip and the other clutching firmly on his ass, Saizo leaned in, his mouth landing gently on his lover. The kiss was slow and deep, with Saizo’s tongue dominating Rokuro’s mouth. Despite how much he knew the page didn’t want to go slow, the Brave of Light needed him to realize who was in control, and who could stop his ministrations at any moment. It was times like this Saizo was really glad he had to train his body so extensively.

Disengaging his mouth from the water ninja’s own, Saizo waited patiently for the strand of saliva connecting their tongues to break, an action that no doubt infuriated his lover. Then, taking his time, Saizo trailed his mouth lower and lower on Rokuro’s body, his trail of spit glinting in the dim sunlight filtering through the walls. He stopped when he reached Rokuro’s sternum, deciding to blow lightly on the the pale skin, sending shivers that wracked through the page's body. Catching Rokuro’s gaze, the devil’s own smirk lit up on Saizo’s face, an idea presenting itself in his head. 

“Deep breath.” He ordered, an act Rokuro followed unconsciously.

Saizo smirked even wider, before closing his mouth on his lover’s right nipple. The breath he had ordered Rokuro to take, just seconds before, escaped his lungs in one sudden exhale. As the page’s lover, Saizo prided himself on the knowledge of all his most sensitive spots. Namely, the crook of his neck, behind his ears, his pert, pink nipples, his inner thighs, his tailbone, the toes of his feet, and, of course, his very adorable, very awake, member. Not to mention the rosebud in between his round, perfect globes. There really wasn’t enough of Saizo to fondle and care for all of these spots right now, so Rokuro would just have to settle with what he could provide. Although, going by his facial expression at that moment, Saizo would say it was definitely more than enough. 

His tongue circled the nipple in his mouth, teeth nipping at the pink bud. A loud moan tore itself out of Rokuro as Saizo amped up his ministrations, practically mauling his nipple and letting one calloused finger circle his closed hole. Rokuro’s member poked his stomach, but the feeling was ignored as the Iga ninja switched nipples, adding another finger to the one already circling his hole. 

“As much as I love the sounds you make, these walls are thin, Rokuro-san. You wouldn’t want someone like Sanada or Isanami to come snooping around and see you all stretched out and panting underneath me, would you? Frankly, I would rather enjoy it.” Saizo smirked as the page brought both hands to cover his traitorous mouth. 

As if some divine power wished to further torment the Brave of Water, light footsteps could be heard getting closer and closer to the room they were currently occupying. 

“Hello?” Isanami’s voice echoed in the hallway.

“Is somebody there? Saizo?”

Said ninja offered his blushing lover a smirk, then opened his mouth to answer. 

“Yea, what is it?” Saizo could just see the smile light up on the priestess’s face.

“What are you doing in there? Everyone’s outside. Kamanosuke-kun and Aniki are sparring. I figured you would want to see, can I come in?”

Rokuro’s eyes grew impossibly wide, shaking his head and looking at Saizo as if to say, “please no”. The Iga ninja pouted slightly, his eyebrows furrowing, before laying a kiss on Rokuro’s cheek. 

“I’m busy, Isanami. Maybe I’ll come out in a little while.” If he knew anything about her, she would be frowning right about now.

“Ehhh, why? Can’t you just come now? And you didn’t answer my question, so I guess I’ll come in anyway.” Saizo saw the shadow of a hand reaching for the door, and felt Rokuro’s legs tighten around him, tears sprouting in his eyes. 

“Come in and I’ll never come out. Who knows? Maybe I’ll even start ignoring you, too.” The ninja brought the hand that was on Rokuro’s hip, to his face, using his fingers to brush away the tears from the page’s eyes. 

Not that he wasn’t already ignoring the child-like priestess.

“Saizo!” Isanami’s hand stopped reaching for the door.

“You’re supposed to be my friend!If you started ignoring me that would mean we aren’t friends anymore! Is there really anything more important than our friendship?!” Her petulant voice grated against his ears. Eyeing the bluenette underneath him, Saizo smiled.

“I’m doing it right now!” He yelled back, almost chuckling at Rokuro’s horrified expression. 

“Sleeping is not more important!”

Saizo rolled his eyes and grimaced. She couldn’t just leave already.

“Go back to the courtyard, Isanami, or I really won’t come out.” 

“Fine! You’re so inconsiderate… Baka Saizo!” She finished by stomping her foot and letting out a loud huff, before turning and walking away. 

Marishi-Ten of the Iga Ninja sighed, his gaze returning to the task at hand. Rokuro was still paralyzed from the almost-encounter. Oh well, he knew how to fix that. 

The two fingers Saizo had had circling Rokuro’s hole were suddenly breaching the pink opening.  
His lover was so shocked by the sudden entry that his hands flew from his mouth, landing on Saizo’s shoulders, Rokuro’s grip impossible tight on the cloth that still hung there.  
The page caught his eyes, his own violet one hazy and lost in pleasure. Saizo smirked again, before licking his lips. Using one hand, the only idle one, to pull down his pants, the Iga ninja felt relief as the air hit his freed member. Placing one last kiss on Rokuro’s cheek, Saizo aligned himself with his lover’s entrance. The Sanada page gasped at the loss of the fingers inside him, their movements had been so delicious, now he only felt empty. He gasped for a second time when he felt something much larger breach his opening. It felt impossible large, pulsing as it entered him slowly. He knew it, though. From the tip to the hilt, it was familiar. He’d only ever allowed two people to know him in such a way, and only one of them had brought him pleasure that felt like this. 

“S-Saizo, f-faster. I’m not a d-doll.” Rokuro urged, pushing his body up so his lover was seated on his knees, the page’s legs forever wrapped around his waist. 

The Brave of Light chuckled, but at the pace with which he was forcing himself to enter the Brave of Water, it faltered. 

“No. If you were, the sheer size of me would have broken you.” He managed to at least say that without stuttering. 

Rokuro winced as he was finally seated fully on his lover. The burn of Saizo’s intentionally slow entrance into him leaving his insides tingling. 

“A-and who says I h-haven’t dealt with l-larger?” Saizo’s expression changed from amused to ticked off.

That got the desired response. 

“Oh, like Jinpachi?” He questioned before, at the speed he was most known for, pulled almost all the way out, then rammed back into Rokuro.

The page made a deliciously loud sound in between a groan and a screech, but to Saizo all he pictured was Rokuro making the same noise with Jinpachi. 

“That pirate ought to be taught a lesson in what is his to touch and what isn’t.” He muttered, then did the same thing he did before, this time drawing a louder response. 

“Y-you should make it s-so that he k-knows for sure what belongs to s-someone e-else.” Rokuro stuttered, his fingers clawing into Saizo’s back at the ninja’s irregular pace. 

The Leader of Sanada’s Braves let loose a deadly grin, properly thrusting into Sanada’s page. 

“I’ll give you so many marks that geezer won’t have a doubt in his mind that you already have a lover.”

And mark him he did. 

“Just one more thing, Rokuro-san.” The page opened his eyes, trying to understand his lover’s intentions. 

“Scream for me.” Saizo ordered, striking up a pace so fast and long, hitting the exact spot he knew Rokuro’s bundle of special nerves would be, that the water ninja was shocked into silence… before doing exactly as he had been ordered. With no amount of difficulty at all.  
*  
Needless to say, Rokuro broke every piece of glass on the grounds, and only Isanami and Benmaru were confused as to what the animalistic growling and high-pitched screams reverberating throughout every room were. Also, Kamanosuke and Seikai’s spar had to be cut short before a winner was deemed, as the sounds of what would be Saizo and Rokuro’s eighth round in thirty minutes became far too… erotic, to be bearable. That day Sasuke retreated far into the woods, Ana snickered and convinced Isanami and Benmaru to go to the town to get supplies for that night’s dinner, all the while making remarks of “those two are going to need a lot food by sunset with the way they’re going”, to which the young ones were incredibly confused about, Kamanosuke flew away with his blades muttering about Saizo and blood, a bright red blush adorning his face, Seikai kicked up a dust trail on his way to the waterfall saying he “needed to meditate”, Kakei locked himself in his room and took to polishing his many different guns, while Jinpachi and Sanada stayed laughing and drinking in the courtyard about how “oh to be young, and have so much energy”. 

*  
Saizo lay on his back, exhausted from their hours of activity. Rokuro was draped over him, his head on his chest, a blanket on his waist covering only a partial amount of the various marks scattered across pale skin. He looked totally and thoroughly debauched. Their light, contented pants echoed across the room’s walls, silence being it’s only other companion. Saizo’s hand gently threaded it’s way through his lover’s hair, the blue-ebony locks glinting in the moonlight. The open door to their right led to the small pond on the Sanada Manor grounds, a breeze picking up among the leaves of the trees that eventually reached the two of them. As Rokuro shivered slightly, Saizo pulled the blanket to cover more of him, but the page only drew closer to the ninja’s body. He naturally ran hot, especially after their activities, so his lover’s actions made sense, and were welcomed. Angling his body so his front was to Rokuro’s, Saizo encased the shivering bluenette in his warm embrace. 

“I love you.” He whispered quietly, the words hopefully reaching his most likely sleeping companion. 

“I know.” Rokuro said, surprising Saizo when his gaze caught wide-awake eyes. 

“I just hope Jinpachi-san doesn’t mind us for using him as the supposed main reason for your assaulting me.”

Saizo chuckled lightly, the sound barely audible but Rokuro felt like it enveloped him just as much as his lover was doing now.

“It didn’t seem authentic enough if it was any of the other Braves, and Isanami wouldn’t even know what hit her, so there was no point in using her.” Rokuro quirked his eyebrow at Saizo’s response.

“And why not use Sanada-san, like I suggested?”

His lover shivered against him, Saizo getting chills at the thought. 

“There is no way you’re getting me to picture you and that old man together, and expect me to still fuck you as thoroughly as I did without puking whenever the image hits me.”

Now it was Rokuro who chuckled, but his laughter promptly died in his throat when he saw just how many marks Saizo had sucked and bit into him.

“Did you have to mark me so many times? Even if, somehow, the others didn’t hear us, there’s no way they aren’t going to know what these are and work out who gave them to me since the last time they saw me, I was walking away with you.” Rokuro used his hands to beat once on his chest before a tick mark formed on the page’s forehead.

Saizo didn’t hesitate to kiss said mark away. The only things that looked good on his lover were his blushes, Saizo’s marks, or nothing at all. 

“It is my birthday, and you were the one who offered yourself to me with the promise of doing whatever I wanted, for however long I wanted.”

His anger passing, he supposed it wasn’t too big a deal, and offering Saizo a warm smile, Rokuro bent up to lay a kiss on his lover’s lips. 

“Happy Birthday.”

A wide smile broke out on Saizo’s face, before he pulled Rokuro in tighter and closed his eyes. They would both fall asleep feeling loved, smiles adorning their peaceful faces.

**Author's Note:**

> So we both love this ship soooo much, and both believe it's a shame that there isn't really any (like at all) fics about it. Basically, this was a result of Gypsy's frustration over that fact. Hope you enjoyed, reviews are welcome. Flames are not. Okay, she says that they're fine, but I don't like 'em. Do what you will with that information. Btw, by "courtyard" Gypsy means the front yard, the part of the estate that faces the front gates.


End file.
